


Aphrodisiac

by buckysconditioner



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Nipple Licking, PORN gifs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gifs, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysconditioner/pseuds/buckysconditioner
Summary: It is commonly known that fear makes humankind seek comfort, fear makes girls cling to their partner. And James Buchanan Barnes wanted you as close to him as possible.





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any mistakes- sorry. I tried.

It is commonly known that fear makes humankind seek comfort, fear makes girls hold tighter on their partner. Fear is an aphrodisiac in some kind. It is the truth as old as time and fortunately, James Buchanan Barnes wasn’t as clueless as everybody thought, of course, his charms after being under Hydra spell dwindled but he knew this holy truth.

Fear makes girls cling to their partner.

And James Buchanan Barnes wanted you as close to him as possible.

He was entirely bewitched by you, he knew it was love at the first sight when he met you at Stark’s lab and as one very smart man once said:  _“the little things you say and do make him want to be with you”_. You were resistant at first. You didn’t want to date anyone from work but after many months and many attempts, you said yes to a date. Bucky loved you with all his heart and he knew he wasn’t indifferent to you.

It was your eighth date. After the restaurant, walking in the park and even museum Bucky wanted to rush things a little. With a Halloween spirit, he convinced you to watch with him ‘The Conjuring’ marathon with a hope you would let him hold you all the time at the cinema. and he wasn’t wrong.

“Jesus Christ I think I won’t be able to sleep tonight” you said as you exited the cinema he only laughed and squeezed your hand tighter

“You know you can count on me, doll?” he didn’t want to imply sex, no by all means but he only wanted to feel your body close to his, to hold you in his arms because he didn’t know where he was standing right now.

He didn’t know if you considered him as your boyfriend or somebody else. He wanted to finally tell everybody that he- James Buchanan Barnes had the most amazing girlfriend he could ask for. For the ‘L’ word, it was too soon and he knew that although he loved you he was only expressing it by his kisses. His cruel method with scaring you worked and he was filled with remorse seeing your watery eyes on a scared face but you were resistant with any declaration and he discovered you only needed a small push.

“I know Bucky and that’s why I l… like you so much” you stood on your tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips, Bucky smiled against them. You loved him, he was sure of that.

“Walk me home?”

“Sure but you know that Valak has its own movie?” he grinned and you smacked him on the arm.

Walk to your home wasn’t short but it was too quick for his liking. He didn’t want to part and when your door came in the view he squeezed your hand harder. You stood before your door and turned to him.

“Thank you Bucky for a date, it was really scary” he placed his hands on your face and stoke his thumbs on your cheeks. Barnes really, really wanted you to offer him to come inside with you but he only leaned and kissed your forehead humming softly. He moved from your forehead to your nose pecking it and when his lips brushed yours you were both pulled apart when a bin standing by your house fell down.

You shrieked and hid behind Bucky and he somehow managed to stifle his laughter seeing some cat’s bristle fur.

“It’s Valak! Isn’t it?! My god, we’re gonna die!” you muffled your voice in his jacket and Bucky turned around to hug your trembling body. He was shushing you for a couple of minutes saying it wasn’t a demonic nun but a cat and soon you withdrew from him with tears running down your cheeks. Bucky’s heart broke at that moment. It was his fault, he made you watch those movies with him and now you were afraid.

He again cupped your face and his thumbs wiped your hot tears

“You are afraid of horror movies” it was a statement but nevertheless you nodded “Sweetheart I’m so sorry” he hugged you again tightly to his chest and kissed the top of your head “It’s my fault if I only knew”

“Can you stay with me tonight?” you blurted out surprising Bucky “I mean, I don’t want to be alone” he only nodded and you took his hand intertwining your fingers leading him to your front door.

“You want some coffee?” you asked him in a small voice when you both got rid of your jackets and shoes, he nodded standing awkwardly in your living room. You disappeared behind the wall and Bucky could hear clatter like something just broke. He followed you into your kitchen.

You were standing by the counter with your back facing him and he saw your shoulders were tense. Bucky slowly approached you and wrapped his arms around your smaller frame. He placed his chin on your shoulder and you sighed.

“I’m sorry”

“Baby, I should be the one to apologize; I talked you into watching…” he wanted to assure you he was the one responsible for everything but you interrupted him

“Bucky I lied to you” he went silent. Slowly he withdrew from you. You lied about what? About everything? Suddenly all worse scenarios ran through his head including that one with you being a Hydra agent.

“The bin startled me sure but I’m not afraid of horrors. I wanted you to come here with me but I didn’t have any good reason and Sam said…”

“Hold on there” Bucky folded his arms on his chest and tried to hide his smile. Was this really happening? You wanted to invite him over? “You didn’t have a good reason to invite me over so you pretended to be scared?” you only nodded

“You little minx” Bucky chuckled pulling you closer by your waist to him locking your lips in a needy kiss “If you wanted me to come you should’ve asked” as soon as he ended speaking his lips attacked yours, swallowing all your moans.

“But but Sam said” you managed to speak between kisses “Sam said we should take it slow cause it all could be too much for you” when he pulled away you whimpered and your lips chased his.

“I’m gonna kill him”

You both made it up to your room somehow and you could’ve sworn you couldn’t hear anything but your heart’s beating. Standing in front of your bed Bucky was caressing your face looking into your eyes with ultimate adoration.

“Baby, we don’t have to. We can watch something or simply go to sleep” you tilted your head to kiss him on the lips and he smiled against them.

“No” you said “we don’t have to but I want to” Bucky almost choked on air at your words. So finally it was happening, he was going to show you how much he loved you, in fact, he was sure he was going to tell you that.

Nerves got into both of you as it were your first time ever. With fumbling hand, you reached to the hem of Bucky’s tee and started to lift it when he stopped you. His hand lifted your chin so there was no way you couldn’t look into his eyes.

“I love you, you know that?” although you knew he only said that to embolden you, there wasn’t any doubt he wasn’t speaking the truth.

A sweet smile that adorned your face was your only response and you went to your previous doings but Bucky was faster and he got rid of your sweater leaving you only in your bra and jeans.

Bucky sat on your bed and lifted his arms easing your task by releasing him out of his t-shirt. You gasped seeing his naked torso for the first time and he chuckled pulling you onto his lap. His lips attacked your neck making you lean back your head to give him more access and moan. You whimpered and started to grind on his lap providing delicious friction between you two.

Groaning Bucky turned with you in his lap and pushed you onto the bed. You squealed when cold comforter touched your hot skin. He placed your head between his forearms and leaned to you kissing you deeply. You whined when he moved to your jaw and further down. He was cupping your breasts in his palms kneading them. You slightly arched your back and Bucky had an opportunity to wrap his arms around you and unclasp your bra. He threw your bra aside and looked at your for a brief moment

“Darling you’re beautiful” Bucky was looking at you with eyes full of admiration and desire and it made you blush. He then leaned to your right breast and started to play with your nipple with his tongue. You tangled your fingers in his hair and let out a loud moan that you were sure kids on the street were able to hear. He was sucking and kissing your breast until he was pleased with how perked it was he moved to another breast.

“Shit! Bucky. I” you weren’t capable of making a coherent sentence and Bucky grinned at you, releasing your breast from his mouth with a pop.

“Bucky, Bucky please” you said with pleading eyes and he leaned to you once more to kiss your lips.

“It’s okay baby girl.I’ll take care of you” he pecked you on the lips and quickly moved to your trousers unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper. You lifted your hips and leg by leg he pulled off your jeans and socks, your underwear soon followed.

He parted your legs and not to waste time went to town immediately. His tongue parted your folds and just his tip massaging your clit. Your hand went to his hair pulling and he moaned against you. The vibration made you shiver and the sounds.  _God the sounds!_  He was devouring you like you were the best meal, the best dessert he had ever got to taste. His metal hand reached to your breast and you whimper at how cold it was against your white hot skin.

Bucky knew with how you were moaning his name he was able to explode only from that. He palmed the bulge in his pants and groaned again. With one hand he maneuvered to unzip his pants and release his aching dick from its prison.  His two fingers probed at your entrance and soon you constricted at them when they were seated. Bucky was moving them rapidly in and out of you and soon he had to place his metal arm on your belly preventing you from thrashing on the bed.

When he stroked that special place in your body two then three times you cried out, shouting his name. You were spasming when he decided to lick clean our overstimulated sex. Bucky only pulled out when you whined and then he got rid of his remained clothes. He was eager to enter you then and there when he remembered he didn’t even know when was the last time he had sex, so naturally, he hadn’t had condoms with him.

“Um, doll? I-uh” he rubbed the back of his neck from his embarrassment, you turned your gaze from a ceiling to him smirking.

“On your right in the nightstand. The bottom drawer”  Bucky quickly moved from his place and searched the drawer. When he found what he was looking for he tore the wrapping and rolled the condom on his shaft. He pulled you by the arm to him. Placing you once more on his lap he was holding you under your ass, he was moving you onto his cock.

You moaned loudly when he entered you in one swift motion and he hissed from how tight you were. He was holding you close to him, his hands were running up and down on your back in a soothing manner. You placed your forehead on his and he looked at you.

You had closed eyes and you were breathing heavily.

“Bucky, I love you” his only response was a loud moan when you experimentally rolled your hips. Placing your hands on his neck you started rolling your hips more eager while his hand was supporting you.

Bucky’s lips were moving from your neck to your chest and his hands from your back to your backside and back to tangle his fingers in your hair. You started to move on his shaft up and down clenching eftsoons.

Your room was filled with your moans, Bucky’s grunts, and bed creaks. Filling both your and Bucky’s nostrils with a smell of sex and sweat.

You clenched on Bucky when he once again nudged your G-spot

“Oh shit! Baby, you have to stop doing that or I’ll come too soon” he clung his lips to the sweet spot on your neck making you groan.

“I don’t care. Come Bucky, come for me” at your words he mumbled something like 'you first’ and moved his lips from your neck to the valley between your breasts.

You were moving slowly for some time until Bucky held your hips in the air and started to pound in you rapidly making you scream his name. His  penis stretching your cervix and his tip nudging your womb

“Bucky, I’m gonna- I’m gonna come!”

“Good” he smirked at you and your eyes rolled to the inside of your head in an utter bliss, your insides hugging Bucky impossibly tight. You couldn’t catch your breath as Bucky was plowing into you with double speed and soon he lifted himself from the bed slightly with your joined hips as he came with your name on his lips.

Bucky collapsed on the bed pulling you atop of him, your sweaty bodies sticking together. He looked at you with a smile on his lips and you combed his sweaty and tangled hair. Neither of you spoke, the room suddenly too quiet without your moans

“So” he said after some time “you still want me to stay the night?” your face although still flushed from your previous actions blushed again. You hid your face in the crook of his neck and kissed his skin

“Stay the whole life”


End file.
